


The Rainbow Guard

by Ren



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly has an idea, Loras is jealous, then they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rainbow Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting all my old ASOIAF fic from my other account. This is embarrassingly old, it was written in 2008. For the short-lived ASOIAF kink meme and the prompt Renly/Loras, jealous sex. Somewhere down the way, because I'm me, it turned into Renly/Loras, badly-written first-time-I-actually-wrote-sex. And this is why I never wrote porn again.

Loras clutched the cloak in his hands. "A Kingsguard?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"A Rainbow Guard," said Renly. "If I have to be king, I'll need a king's escort as well."

"Is my sword not enough for you, my lord?" Loras replied. His hands clenched around the rainbow-colored fabric. "You know I would give my life for you."

"There are some times when a man is not enough," Renly said. Loras jumped as if Renly had slapped him, and angrily threw the cloak to the floor. He turned and started walking out of the room, but with two quick strides Renly reached him and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"If I'm not enough..." Loras started, tensely, speaking over his shoulder. "If I'm not enough, my lord, then by your leave..."

Renly put his hands on the boy's hips and made him turn around, then kissed him. Loras didn't resist, just closed his eyes and put one hand on Renly's chest.

After what seemed like ages, he pulled back his head for breath. "I haven't given you leave to go," he whispered in Loras's ear. "I'll never give you leave to go."

"Renly..." Loras moaned. His voice broke as Renly started trailing kisses down his cheek and his neck.

Renly pushed his lover down on the cloak on the floor and quickly unlaced his breeches.  
Loras gave a small cry as Renly entered him.

"Say it," Loras moaned between the gasps. "Say that I'm the only one for you."

"You are," replied Renly, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Nobody could replace you. Ever. Loras... gods, Loras... Don't you even try leaving me."

He shifted and adjusted the angle of his thrusts. After that Loras didn't talk, he just grabbed Renly's shoulders so hard that his nails left marks on the skin.

They came together and lay together for the longest time on the floor.

"I'll do it," said Loras eventually, avoiding Renly's stare. "I'll join your Kingsguard."

"A Rainbow Guard," Renly corrected him with a smile. "And I was rather thinking to make you the Commander."


End file.
